


My Eyes Adored You

by AtLoLevad



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, au where matthew lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Matthew lives. Matthew and Mary have good news to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Adored You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever Downton fic… so I'd appreciate constructive criticism, but please be nice =)

Matthew's hand ghosted above the as yet non-existent swell of Mary's stomach.

He could barely contain his glee, "Another baby?"

Mary smiled broadly, her own joy more restrained but equally there, "Dr. Clarkson confirmed it this morning."

Matthew's hand dropped gently, and his thumb stroked over Mary's nightgown, "Another baby."

Matthew's gaze was focused on Mary's stomach.

Mary giggled at his incredulous tone, "Why is this so difficult for you to comprehend, Matthew? We do partake in the process by which babies are made."

Matthew looked up at his wife, a distinctly mischievous look that Mary often saw on George's little face, "Oh, I know that, my darling. And I quite enjoy the process."

Mary rolled her eyes at her husband, "Of course you do, dear."

Matthew grinned again and pressed a quick kiss to Mary's cheek.

"My," Mary commented dryly, "You're quite chaste tonight."

Matthew quirked an eyebrow, "Would you like me to be less chaste, Lady Crawley?"

Mary crinkled her nose and rolled onto her side, pressing her body fully against Matthew's, "You do know how much I dislike you calling me 'Lady Crawley' in bed."

Matthew's one hand was still trapped in between their bodies, and he fluttered his fingers against Mary's stomach, "Quite, darling. You are so attractive when you get angry with me, though."

Mary pinched his upper arm, "I'm not cross with you," she snorted a laugh through her nose, "Just exasperated."

"Exasperated?" Matthew said, his tone full of practiced innocence, "What on Earth have I done this time?"

Mary sighed. She felt silly. She didn't want to share her thoughts - Matthew would think her terribly strange.

Matthew pressed a soft kiss to the side of Mary's exposed neck. He ran his hand up her arm, "Mary, my darling, please tell me what you're thinking. I can't bear to think you unhappy at such a happy time."

Mary's eyes filled with tears, much to her embarrassment. Her lovely, wonderful husband. So concerned about her happiness. Mary supposed she should be used to that after so many years of marriage. But her upbringing simply wouldn't allow it.

Matthew's voice was concerned, "Mary, my love? Please talk to me. Did Dr. Clarkson say something about your health? Or the baby's?"

Mary sniffled. Rather unladylike, she thought.

"No, darling," she lifted her hand to rest it against Matthew's strong chest. She didn't want to look her husband in the eyes, so she focused on the hairs that were curling at the neck of his pyjama top, "The baby and I are in good health. It's just... I thought... I wanted... Your reaction was... I feel silly, but I thought you might have a stronger reaction."

Matthew, much to Mary's indignation, burst into laughter.

She pushed away from him, disgusted, but was trapped by Matthew's arms around her upper back.

"Matthew, you brute, let me go. I shall not be so insulted as to be laughed at by my own husband," she practically growled, halfheartedly smacking at his chest.

"Oh Mary, my love, my darling," Matthew grinned, his laughter subsiding, "I am not laughing at you. I merely think it funny that you want me to display more of my emotions. Coming from you, that is quite funny, you must admit."

He softly kissed her forehead, but Mary's frown remained.

"Ah, I see," she said, "You think me cold."

Matthew's fingers danced along her spine, "Now, Mary. I know that to be untrue. You are a very warm person, save from your toes, of course."

Mary hated it, but she laughed.

"I told you it was silly. I haven't felt myself lately," she admitted, ducking her chin.

"Hey, now," Matthew tilted Mary's chin up with two fingers, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Nothing you can say will be considered silly by me. You are my wife and everything you say is important to me."

Mary quickly leaned forward to kiss Matthew, "Thank you, my darling," she murmured against his lips.

Matthew closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Mary's, "Now, you said you wanted a stronger reaction."

Mary started to protest, saying she was overreacting, when Matthew's lips crashed onto hers with a passion she hadn't felt before.

She moaned into his mouth, her fingers curling into his hair. Mary arched her back, pressing her chest into Matthew's.

Matthew's hands dipped, encircling Mary's still trip waist. His warm fingers sent a thrill up her spine, and she let out a breathy sigh.

"Oh, Matthew," she whispered, pressing her leg in between his and feeling his desire for her.

"Are you quite up for it tonight, darling?" he asked gently, sucking on her earlobe, and brushing his thumb against the side of her breast.

Mary's responding smile was practically a match for Matthew's on mischievous grin, "Oh, quite."

Matthew laughed, slowly pushing the hem of Mary's nightgown up her thighs. He ducked his head under the heavy covers and pressed warm kisses to her skin.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured between kisses. Mary wiggled under his ruminations, pressure already building between her legs.

"Matthew," she sighed, "I don't believe I quite have time for your lovely words."

Mary groaned happily as Matthew's deft tongue licked her quickly. He'd experimented with that on their honeymoon and it had quickly become her favorite move of his.

"Then my words shall stop," he grinned, "And I will devote all of my energy to pleasing my deliriously wonderful wife."

Mary giggled, and then moaned as Matthew sped up his ministrations. Quite suddenly, both were devoid of clothes and Matthew was positioning himself on top of her.

"I won't hurt you, will I?" Matthew asked, concern creasing his brow.

Mary's hands rested at his waist, "Oh, I will be fine, as long as I finish before I go grey," she teased.

Matthew dipped his head and kissed her quickly, muttering, "Just being cautious, dear."

Mary's fingers dug into Matthew backside, drawing him closer, "Throw some caution to the wind, darling."

"As you command," Matthew's voice was low and rough.

He quickly fell into a rhythm, Mary's moans of pleasure matching his own.

Mary finished first, slumping back against heir pillows with a ecstatic moan. Matthew was next, finishing with a muffled shout so as not to wake anyone else. He collapsed next to Mary on the bed, one hand resting over her stomach, and his legs twisted with hers.

Matthew kissed her bare shoulder, "Was that a proper response?"

Mary giggled, "Oh yes. That was quite good."

She tucked her head into the space between Matthew's neck and shoulder, "I love you so terribly much."

Matthew's warmth lulled Mary into a pleasant sense of safety. His large hand was curved protectively over her stomach.

"I love you and Georgie and this new one so terribly much," Matthew grinned into her dark hair, "Speaking of the cheeky devil, we'll have to break the good news to him."

"Oh, yes," Mary agreed through a yawn, "And all the rest of the family as well."

Matthew yawned a moment later, "At breakfast we'll tell everyone."

Mary pressed closer to her husband, thinking happily of the life she had, and the new baby that would soon be theirs.

(8 months later)

Mary's sharp scream pierced the relative quiet of Downton.

Matthew's ears perked, and he set down the brandy he had been nursing for the last four hours.

"This is torture," he grumbled, stubbing out his cigar.

"Imagine what Mary's goin' through," Tom said without any malice. Matthew imagined that this must be hard for him. Sybil had been gone almost five years now, and the man had yet to remarry. Matthew wasn't sure if he ever would.

He wondered if Tom has wanted more children with Sybil; what kind of life had they imagined for themselves?

Matthew nodded, "Yes, I suppose she is more uncomfortable than I."

Tom gave Matthew an easy smile despite the early hour, "She's in good hands. Your mam is up there, and Lady Cora, and Mrs. Hughes, and Edith I suppose."

Robert walked through the doors, an unlit cigar dangling from his fingers, "Cora says it may not be much longer."

"Thank God," Matthew said, "I can't bear the thought of Mary in anymore pain."

Before Matthew's words were even out if his mouth Mary screamed again. This time louder and longer.

Matthew sprung up from his chair and made a dash for the door, fully intending to run into Mary's room.

Robert and Tom blocked his way.

"Think, man," Tom grunted with the effort of pushing Matthew back into the room, "They'll not let you in. So you'll be pacing outside like a right moron."

Matthew straightened and combed his hair back, "Right. Sorry."

"Never mind it," Robert said, "We all know you're concerned."

Robert cast a look at Tom out of the corner of his eye. No one was over the loss of Sybil and her lack of presence was felt especially on an occasion such as this one.

Matthew sunk back into his chair and knocked back a mouthful of brandy, "I just want to be with her."

Neither Tom nor Robert felt like offering up platitudes that would go unheard, so they both took seats and found their brandies, choosing to wait quietly with Matthew.

Mary screamed a few more times over the course of a half an hour and then all went eerily silent.

Matthew was on red alert in the doorway. He was so on edge that he practically knocked his own mother down when she came to retrieve him.

"How is she?" Matthew asked desperately, after making sure Isobel was steady on her feet.

His mother wore a wide smile, "Oh my dear boy! Both Mary and the baby are perfectly fine!"

Matthew sighed in relief, as did Tom and Robert behind him.

"Well, Mrs. Crawley," Tom said, "Don't leave us hangin'? Has Georgie got a brother or a wee lass sister?"

She swatted a hand at Tom, "Now, you know I very well won't say a word. Matthew has to see for himself first!"

Matthew was already halfway down the hall before his mother could finish speaking.

He knocked gently on the door, and Cora opened it, a broad smile lighting up her face.

"Oh, Matthew! Wait until you see!" she was practically giddy as she ushered him in and dragged Edith out, leaving the couple alone.

"Hello, darling," Matthew said, drawing Mary's attention away from their new child.

She looked up, a tired, but happy look in her eyes. Mary smiled brightly.

"Oh, Matthew. She's absolutely gorgeous," Mary breathed, cradling the newborn in her arms as if she would break.

"She?" Matthew said incredulously, moving next to Mary's bed.

Mary nodded, tears filling her eyes, "Yes! It's a girl. A beautiful, wonderful little girl. Here! Look!"

Mary angled the baby and Matthew tentatively reached out to take her into his arms.

Mary was right; the baby was absolutely gorgeous. Her tiny rosebud mouth was pink and she yawned, stretching her little fists in the air.

Matthew gasped when his daughter opened her eyes; they were an exact copy of his own.

Mary giggled, "So you've seen them then! Those eyes are just like her papa's! Magnetic."

Matthew simply nodded; he was quite dumbfounded.

"She'll need a name," Mary said, yawning and shifting in bed, wincing a little.

"Are you alright?" Matthew looked up, immediately concerned.

"Well I will be," Mary said.

"She'll be named after Sybil," Matthew said quietly, "Not the first name, of course. Sybbie's quite covered that market I supposed. But her middle name. She'll be named for her wonderful aunt."

Mary nodded, tears in her eyes and lump of emotion in her throat. Oh how she wished Sybil were here. To see Sybbie grow up, to see George grow up, to see Mary's barriers come down, to see Edith fall in love. Sybil should have been here, would have been here had it not been for that damn doctor.

Mary swiped angrily at her tears. No. This would be a happy occasion. Sybil would want them all to be happy.

"Well," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood, "She can't quite go around being called Blank Sybil Crawley! She'll need a first name."

Matthew looked up, index finger still absently stroking the baby's velvet soft cheek, "Yes, a first name. Mary, I haven't a single clue what to name a daughter. Choose something."

Matthew came to sit on the edge of Mary's bed, holding the baby so both could see her at the same time.

Mary studies the tiny features carefully.

"Adaline," she said finally.

"Adaline," Matthew tested out the name, "Miss Adaline Sybil Crawley."

He grinned, "Has quite the ring to it."

Mary nodded, "Matthew and Mary Crawley, and their children George and Adaline. I love the way that sounds so terribly much."

"Ah!" Matthew said, "Little lad, should we wake him? I'd love to see them meet."

Mary patted his arm, "Oh let the boy rest. They can meet later, Papa."

Her eyes twinkled as she teased, and Matthew loved her so much in that moment.

"I do love being George's papa," Matthew said, "And I've a feeling that Miss Adaline will give us much the same joy as she grows."

"Oh, you sop," Mary said, not unkindly, "Now I'd love to have my daughter back. I've missed her!"

"It's been five minutes," Matthew said even as he handed Adaline back to Mary, "Now who's the sop?"

"Still you," Mary said with a wink as she caressed Adaline's arms.

"Ah!" Matthew said pressing a kiss to Mary's cheek, "But I'm your sop and I think you've taken a liking to me."

Mary couldn't contain her laughter, "Oh, I suppose!"

She yawned again.

"Maybe it would be best if you got some sleep?" Matthew suggested, ready to put Adaline in the nearby crib.

Mary conceded easily; Matthew guessed she must be tired.

"I think you're right," she sighed, giving her daughter to her husband, "But I do expect to be woken to see George meet his sister."

"Of course, my darling," Matthew laid Adaline in her crib and tucked the blankets around Mary, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mary held his hand for a moment, "Now be a dear and tell everyone all about her. They must be dying to know."

Matthew squeezed Mary's fingers, "I shall tell them everything to the most minuscule detail. They shall all beg me to stop talking."

Mary hummed a laugh, already halfway to sleep.

Matthew paused at the doorway, taking in the sight of his sleeping wife and daughter.

He felt more blessed in this moment than he had in the entirety of his life.

Mary's sleepy voice broke through his thoughts, "Stop staring, you sentimental sop, and go tell the family."

Matthew burst into laughter, "As you wish, my love."

As he gently closed the door, Matthew thought about introducing George and the entire family to Adaline.

His joy was likely to drive the family up the wall.

But it didn't matter. Matthew Crawley had a wonderful wife, a healthy, exhausting, amazing son, and now a beautiful daughter that he hoped would be a spitfire like her mother.

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks.

Oh dear God. He had a daughter.

A daughter he would have to introduce to Society.

A daughter who would have to find a suitable husband.

A daughter who would one day leave him.

How on Earth had Robert done it? And with three daughters!

Matthew supposed he would have to have a conversation with his father-in-law.

But, Matthew shook his head, that could wait. Right now it was his job to tell everyone about the newest family member.

"Well, man, tell us!" Tom's joyful shout met Matthew's ears before he could see the man.

Matthew grinned at the man he considered one of his best friends, "I'll be needing advice soon enough! Mary and I have a daughter!"

Tom and Robert shook Matthew's hand a clapped his shoulder.

"Greatest thing in the world," Tom said, "Being a papa to a little girl. She'll worship the ground ye walk on!"

Robert gave a similar sentiment, "Raising daughters is a terrible and wonderful gift. You only get so many years with them before they leave to start their own families. But, Matthew, you must promise to spend as much time with her as possible. Show her she as all of your love and devotion."

Matthew nodded, "I will. She and George and Mary are my greatest priorities."

Robert nodded, his eyes suspiciously misty, "Good man."

Isobel interrupted, "Now, this is all quite lovely. But, Matthew, please tell us her name! We're all quite desperate to know."

"Yes," Cora agreed, "Mary wouldn't say!"

Matthew smiled, "Her name is Adaline. Adaline Sybil Crawley."

There was a collective sigh as Matthew said the baby's middle name.

Tom clapped Matthew's shoulder, "Syb would've liked that. Thank you."

Cora nodded, "Such a lovely name for a lovely little girl."

Even Edith approved of the name, "It is quite the aristocratic name, isn't it?"

Isobel walked over to kiss her son on the cheek, "I'm so proud of you, my boy."

Matthew smiled, "Thank you everyone. Now I think it is about time we all got some rest. Mary and I would like to properly introduce you all to Adaline tomorrow."

The tired adults all agreed, and with one more round of congratulations they all separated for their respective bedrooms.

Matthew, instead of disturbing Mary, slipped into George's nursery to check on his son.

The toddler was fast asleep. One thumb stuck in his mouth, his dark hair mussed and sticking out every which way.

Matthew gently ran his hand over George's soft hair.

"Oh my boy," Matthew was feeling quite the sentimental sop tonight.

George stirred, and Matthew winced; he hadn't actually wanted to wake the boy. He'd just simply wanted to see him.

Luckily, George settled a moment latter. Matthew decided it would be smart to leave the nursery and head to his and Mary's room for some sleep.

There would be plenty of time for family tomorrow.

And, Matthew grinned, whistling to himself, for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, like i said above, this is my first ever Donwton fic. I loved the show, but stopped after the thing in season 3. Then I saw Dan Stevens in Night at the Museum 3 (very good, by the way) and my love was renewed. So I watched a few episodes, and this little fic popped into my head. I just had to write it.
> 
> The title comes from the Frankie Valli song, "My Eyes Adored You." The song itself is not overly happy if you listen to the lyrics, but I felt that the title was perfect for this story. So, Happy New Year all, and I hope you enjoy this! =D


End file.
